


Death and the Girl

by mmaniele1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Propositions, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaniele1029/pseuds/mmaniele1029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has this girl who keeps trying to die before her time. Death has had it and approaches the girl with a deal: a year's worth of her service. In exchange the girl will not kill herself during her time of service, and at the end, if she still wishes to die, Death will oblige. Decline, and the girl will die at her predetermined time and Death assures her she lives a very, very long life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story that I'm posting. Please leave a kudos (heart) and or comment, I'd really love to know what you guys think.

It’s dark. Huh, is this hell? Wait... Shit, I’m breathing. 

You hold your breath, and slowly draw your eyes open. You start breathing unevenly as your brows knit together in utter anguish. 

The pills didn’t work. 

Your eyes squeeze shut and your teeth clench.

I’m still alive…

Tears start rolling down from your eyes towards your ears. You start sobbing silently and cover your face with the palms of your hands.

I even fail at killing myself! 

You groan as silently as possible and start sobbing inwardly. Your chest shakes and trembles, reverberating the cries you wouldn’t release. 

Why? Why, God?! 

Your thoughts get increasingly louder and indignant. 

Why couldn’t you let me have this one?! God dammit. Do you really hate me that much?! I can’t come home to you? Or to hell? Whatever! Agh, why?... Please... 

You begin hyperventilating. 

Just… why… 

You turn on your right side, wrapping the blanket closer towards your shoulders and your face. You sob even harder into the blanket, smothering any cry that might come out. 

Please… I can’t stay here… please… 

You continue crying, trying to search for an explanation as to why you didn’t die. It was a whole bottle; the bottle was full. Your pathetic human body should be dead, and you’d be anywhere else. 

As your heart pounded miserably, a man in black holding a cane appeared behind you. Stuck in your misery, you didn’t notice him, and he continued to watch you with a still temperament. 

“Are you quite finished yet, girl?” His voice spoke evenly, and you immediately stop your crying and open your eyes. A solid minute passes by before you decide to turn around. As soon as you see the thin man, your body bolts into a sitting position. 

“Who are you?” You ask frantically. 

Unperturbed, he answers, “I am Death.” You remain silent as you let the information sink in. 

“Death?” You question unimpressively. Is he here to take me? “As in, the Grim Reaper?” 

His eyes squint just the slightest, as if you had just asked the most moronic question in the world. 

“Yes, Death. The title ‘Grim Reaper’ refers to those who serve me.” He pauses. “Now, are you finished with your trivial human antics? I am here to make a proposition.” 

Ignoring the mildly offensive question, you respond, “What is your proposition?”

“I am bored with your attempts to end your life on Earth before your pre-determined time. I understand that your attempts at suicide are efforts towards leaving your current living conditions. Correct?” 

Glancing at him sideways, you respond, “…correct.” 

“My proposition is this: you will be able to leave- or more accurately, you will go to the locations which I send you. You will be working for me, for one year. You will not try to terminate yourself during your time of service under me. And when the year is up, I will personally reap your soul myself.

“… And if I refuse?” 

He stares deadpan at you. “Then you will live for as long as your pre-determined time dictates, and you will live it under your current living conditions. You may try to kill yourself with these petty attempts at suicide over and over again, but you will not die until the sands in your proverbial hourglass of life runs out. And I assure you, you live a very, very long time.” 

You pause reflectively, and weigh your options. Whether it was the dread of staying where you are or the excitement of something new, you agree, “Yes. I accept your proposition. Wait. What exactly will I be doing? And since I’m working for you, does that mean I’m going to be a grim reaper?” 

“No, you will not be a reaper, reapers are angels who serve me. Yes, you will work for me, but you will be fully human.”

“Huh… so what will I be doing?” 

“You will be informed when the time comes. So, do we have an agreement?” 

You search for answers in his eyes, whether or not he was real or you were in a very realistic dream after taking those sleeping pills. After finding nothing in his dark calm eyes, you hold out your right hand. 

“Yes, we have a deal.” 

His eyes lower just the slightest as if he was smiling, but his lips do not move. He gives a slight nod, and grasps your right hand. His fingers were bony, and his entire hand cold, almost frozen. You inhale deeply at the feeling.


	2. Not So Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a little shit when it comes to consistency... But all the comments and kudos made me want to keep writing this story so here goes! (Honestly though, if any of you really like the story and I'm not updating fast enough, bug me, because I'm a little shit). I also edited the tags because they were kind of spoilers for what I was planning. I'll add them along if I continue this story.

"So. Where are we going?" You ask.  
"We are not going anywhere. You will go where you're needed." With that, he snapped his fingers and I felt the world shift around me. I looked down at my outfit. I changed from just my pjs to my favorite red and navy blue flannel, favorite black jeans, and favorite combat boots.

_Huh. Thanks, Death. Who knew you'd know what my favorite outfit was?_ Quickly assessing your surroundings, you find yourself on the sidewalk of a red bridge.  


_No way_. You stand up to look out over the sea. _Holy shit_.  


_It's San Fancisco! I'm in San Francisco_! Amazed, you checked to see if Death accompanied you.  


"Death? Death?" You yell left and right. After not getting a response, you take a deep breath. You sigh at how mysterious he's being.  


_What have I gotten myself into?_  


As you feel the chilly night trying nipping your skin, you notice a person about a hundred feet from you. He's standing at the railings of the bridge. Your brows knit together simply at the sight of another human being. And then you began to think to yourself, _that better not be what I think it is_. The person then proceeded to climb over the railing. 

_Motherfu-_  


Before you can finish the thought, you find yourself sprinting forward towards the stranger.  


"Hey!" You scream as loud as you can, the cold winds chilling your cheeks, your breath ragged from the sudden exercise.  


"Hey!!!" You scream louder, threatening to tear you vocal chords, halfway to the man.  


Now you were pissed. He was holding himself onto the rails as he faced out towards the water. Just as you came up behind him, he still didn't notice you. Your voice started calmly then grew with anger as you hooked your arms underneath his armpits,

"I. Said. HEY!!!" You heaved him backwards. You used gravity to pull him to the other side of the rails. He fell with his back to you, and your arms still hooked underneath his armpits. You gasped audibly. _Fuckin hate exercise_. You huffed and watched your breath come out in white smoke. You laid there on the pavement for a minute more and just stared up at the starless sky and listened to the traffic pass by, unaware of someone who just tried to commit suicide.

After a few more deep breaths, you struggle to sit yourself and the man up.  
"Hey," you say bluntly. Finally, the man turns to you, eyes narrowed.  
"...Hey? Hey!!! That's all you can say?!"  
Your anger grew at his indignation. Before you lash out on him, to track back and take a deep breath. 

"Look, I saw you there. I called out to you. When you didn't respond, I just moved on instinct. Obviously, you were trying to kill yourself. And obviously I don't want you to die. You're gonna ask 'oh, why do you even care? You don't know me'. Look you're just gonna have to understand that I may not know you, but I care about you. Now, why don't you start by telling me what's going on and why you just tried to swim with the fishes?"  


He opened his mouth as if he was about to argue, then he stayed quiet for a few moments before he steadied his breath.  


"I-...I don't want to live anymore. My company is failing, my wife and daughter have left me. I have nothing to live for... Nothing." He looked down solemnly as he covered his face with his right hand, and you can hear him crying. You looked at him empathetically and let him cry for a few minutes before replying.  


"You said you have a wife and a daughter? That's worth living for. People _change_. What's broken can be **fixed**. Your relationships, your company, sure you've hit a rough patch, but you have to keep going. You are human, and humans _adapt_. We work hard to change the things that threaten to tear us down."

"I-...I don't even know where to start. It's all just too much."

"Start with seeking help. We aren't built to face things alone. Someone out there _is_ willing to help, whether it's for this rough patch, fixing your company, or fixing your relationship with your wife and daughter. You have to trust me. You have to live." I look him square in the face, making him believe my words, giving him any hope I could. He finally begins to nod his head.

"I know this might sound rude, but why do you even care? You could've walked away, pretend you didn't see me and gone on with your life. Why did you stop to help me?" I smile lightly at him.

"Because it would have killed me more pretending each day than accidentally ending up headfirst into the icy cold water with you." You chuckled. "What's your name?" 

"Owen. Owen Wyatt," he smiled. You began to laugh out loud.

"You know your acronym spells 'ow' right?" Your eyes crinkle at something that probably wasn't that funny. But your laughter was infectious and Owen joins along with you and begins laughing as well. 

"Yeah, I know. What's your name?" You stop and look at him cheerfully. 

"Me? I'm-" 

Before you can finish your sentence, the world spins around you.

"Y/N." You finish and stare at the side of a wooden table. _What the_. You look up to find Death sitting at the table.

"Yes, yes you are," he commented, bored. He was eating a slice of pizza. Shocked, you remember Owen and look left and right for him. "Owen Wyatt will be just fine. Thanks to you of course." The situation was starting to sink in and your anger began to rise. You pick yourself up off the floor and stand, glaring at Death.

"Oh I get it. This is some sort of lesson isn't it? About how I'm such a hypocrite about human life. I hold everyone else's life as important, while I whimsically throw away my own. Is that right? Is it?!" Your words are biting and accusing. Your breathing was heavy and uneven now, with anger that you're being made a fool. Death finishes chewing and he looks back up at you.

"Make of this what you like, but the deal will continue as such. You will go wherever I send you. Any action you take afterwards is not a command from me. Now, hold out your wrist." You glare at him a little longer, still mad at the cosmic joke being pulled, but you hold out your left wrist nonetheless. He slides on a silver bangle with foreign markings, and at the centre of the bangle is a white rectangular stone.

"This will stop any of my reapers from reaping you should you be in peril." You look up at him then back down at the bangle. It was beautiful. But being the spiteful bitch you were, you just stayed silent. "Now, off you go." You open your mouth to argue but you're whisked away before you can even start you are whisked away.

"That was her, wasn't it?" A woman with black hair and a leather jacket comes up behind Death.

"Yes."

"For someone who's trying to save her, shouldn't you treat her nicer?" 

"You seem to be mistaken. I am not trying to save anyone. I'm simply trying to preserve the natural order of things. And that girl, that girl is dangerous..."


	3. This Bitch Gets Railed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destination two for our reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Homophobia.

After the world stopped shifting, you found yourself by a set of train tracks surrounded by trees. The tracks extended for miles out past your vision, both to your left and to your right.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You deadpan at the sight, “Jesus Christ, people still try to die by train?” You shook your head lightly before arbitrarily deciding to walk left.

 

As you walk, you began a mental conversation with yourself. _So this is what my year’s gonna be like? Saving people who want to die. Sigh. This is kind of depressing. I mean yes, yay, saving people, but damn. It’s like asking a paralyzed person to help someone who tripped or asking a paralyzed person to help another paralyzed person._

_Death. I wonder what it’ll be like. The physical manifestation is kind of a dick but the state of being? I can’t believe I have to fight for it, whether that’s heaven, hell, or nothingness. It comes so easily to other people… People who should live…_

You walk for a few miles in silence, taking the sensations in- the pebbles beneath your feet, the mild chill, and the trees changing color from green to yellow. _I always did love fall_. _I’ll miss this when I die._

After walking for a considerable amount of time, you start to wonder if you chose to walk the wrong way. _Fuck, come on where is this person._

As if your prayers were answered, you spot a person lying down on the train tracks about three hundred feet away. _Finally._ You sigh with relief. You continue walking at a leisurely pace before you hear the chugging of an engine and see a train approaching about a mile away.

 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” You yell, and began sprinting. “You don’t pay me enough for this!” You shout out at the sky. _You don’t really pay me at all but still. I don’t appreciate being coerced to exercise._

As the train ran faster towards the person’s laying down, you forced your muscles to push faster. You’re about a hundred feet from the person, who you can now see is a man in a blue hoodie.

 

“Hey! Wake up! Wake up! Hey!” After not getting any sort of response, you grit your teeth in anger. _Is everybody suicidal fucking deaf. (Yes). Shut up._

 

The train was now fifty feet away as you ran to the man’s side. He had his eyes closed and his head on the farther side of the train track. You go behind and take him by the back of his hoodie. His eyes shoot open as you drag his body off the tracks and onto the white pebbles outside the train.

 

“What the-,” he uttered. While the train passes by, you place your hands on your knees, breathing heavily. The man looks up at you, with wide eyes. His eyebrows began to knit together in anger.

 

“What the fuck! You stupid cow! If a person is lying on the tracks like that, then they’re _trying_ to die. Use some common sense and leave me alone!” He shouted.

 

You tried to even your breathing while glaring at him.

 

“Common sense? It’s not fucking common to lie down on the side of train tracks! Second, why do you want to kill yourself?”

 

“What, you’re my therapist now? For fucks sake. Goodbye.” He began walking off into the trees.

 

“Hey wait!” You yell and marched behind him. To your surprise, the other side of the trees revealed a town in the distance. You catch up to him and walk side by side.

“Look. You obviously need someone to talk to, or you wouldn’t be trying to get railed.” Your nose crinkled, and you smiled at your poorly made pun. _Haha, railed. Like sexually_. _The dude just tried to kill himself are you for fucking real?_ You shake your head.

“Hey,” you say, but still no response.

 

“Hey, ass douche.” He keeps walking with a straight face. Your irritation got the better of you and you yank on the back of his hoodie, forcing him to stop. He glared at you.

 

“Why were you trying to die?”

 

“You don’t know me! You don’t know what it’s like. Small town like this,” he motions to the town we’re approaching, “is filled with small minds. I’m-… I like men. I have for years, but I never admitted it. Not even to myself. When I finally did, assholes popped up left and right taking my admittance as a queue to mess with me.” You let go of his hoodie as he plopped on the ground. You look down at him, before deciding to take a seat as well. “Today, I finally had it. Fucking Steven. He’s a dumbass, but he still got under my skin. Going on about how I’m going to hell and that I probably carry diseases.” He shook his head. “So I socked him, right in the eye. Of course, since I was the one who ‘initiated violence’, I got suspended. Two weeks. My mom started crying her eyes out while my dad… he didn’t even hit me. It’s like he gave up. Like I was the biggest disappointment of his life… so I bolted. Before I knew it I was by the train tracks. At first I was dreaming of what it’d be like to travel, leave this hellhole. But I’m a high school senior. I still haven’t graduated, and I’ve got no family that I know of that would take me in… so I just laid down by the tracks. And it felt… peaceful. Sad and a bit lonely, but it felt…” He didn’t finish. You placed your hand on his shoulder.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Vinny. Vinny Santiago.” You smile warmly at him.

 

“Vinny, I’m sorry. For what you’re going through. For the shitty people and shitty parents. But running away, at least in this case, is not the way to go. Do you want a pep talk or a game plan?” You grin at him. He looked confused.

 

“Uh. Both?” You chuckle.

 

“The gameplan- so plan A. Go back, stiff upper lip, and finish your suspension. You got one year left, and then you can get a small job in a nearby city or town with a high school degree and you can attend a university or community college if you want. Plan B. You can contact an attorney who would take your case pro bono, free of charge. With a case like this, off the top of my head, you can actually sue the school if the bullying has gone on as long as it has yet you’re the one punished. Plan C. You make your own plan, because _you_ know what you should do with your life or what your options even are. I’m just a stranger. I can soundboard your ideas if you want, but ultimately you will have to take these steps on your own and make your own decisions. But you have to know, that there is _nothing_ wrong with you. You might experience love differently, but it is still love. And it is natural and beautiful. Nothing to be ashamed of. I know because I like women and men. Anybody really. As Zakia from _sense8_ said, ‘I fall in love with the person. Not their genitals’.” You grin cheekily at him, awaiting his response. He chuckles.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re a really smart person or just really insane.” You shrug your shoulders.

 

“No reason I can’t be both.”

 

“By the way, what’s your name?” Warmth slowly spreads through your chest.

 

“My name is-,” You feel the world spin around you. “Y/N.” Instead of Vinny, you find yourself face to face with Death, and you’re now seated cross-legged on a wide cushy dining chair. You look at him and say, “You know, if rehabilitation is your angle, you’re gonna have to let me make some connections. Plus, it’s not healthy to just zap me out like that from the people I just saved. They’re gonna think they’ve gone loco.” You twirl your finger by your head, making the motion for ‘loco’.

 

“Who said anything about rehabilitation?” He gingerly lifts the pepperoni and cheese pizza to his mouth and takes a bite. It looked fresh. Your throat begins to close up, and you realize you haven’t eaten for what you assumed to be hours. Time gets jumbled when you’re zip zapping to and fro.

 

“Alright alright, no rehabilitation. Not that I’m not enjoying myself saving the day the and all, but I’m kinda tired and hungry. Since I don’t have any money… could I have a bite of your pizza?”

 

“No.” He answered bluntly before taking another bite of his pizza. Miffed, I began to sound whiny.

 

“I’m not gonna last a year if I’m starving. One slice. Please?” You grinned in a comically awkward manner. He looked up at you with a bored expression. He waved his hand over the empty space in front of you, and a bowl filled with what appeared to be rice, lettuce, beans, salsa, and guacamole instantaneously appeared.

 

“Woah. I was okay with pizza, but this is....” You look down at the food thoughtfully, your hear swelling. You smile up at him. “This is great. Thank you.” _I haven’t been eating well lately. This is great._

 

“Good. I’d rather you not whine. There is also a bag by your left foot. It contains snacks, extra clothes, and a few toiletries for when I send you away. Today you’ve been sent to two locations, but as the year progresses, your stay at a location may become extended. And if the occasion arises, you may have to travel to as many as a dozen locations a day. Your eyes bulged and you turned your left ear slightly towards him.

 

“A- a dozen? What the hell, this is like a traveling sweatshop. I was barely able to save those last two, how the hell am I supposed to save twelve in one day? And another thing! I am not fit! I am not a fan of these high intensity activities nor do I have a decent stamina.”

 

“Now, Y/N, we both know that’s not true. You yourself know that your body is resilient and adaptive. You’re already aware that though your health has atrophied from lack of use, your body is particularly fond of building muscle due to your previous hobbies. Furthermore, did I not say that whatever you choose to do after you’ve arrived at a destination is your own choice.”

 

“That was a long time ago. And that is such bullshit. You and I both know that I can’t ignore someone like…” You choke on the last words.

 

“Someone like?”

 

“...someone like me.” You look down staring at nothing in particular, just trying to avoid his eye contact. You hear him sigh lightly. _Could he actually be empathetic towards me?_ You look him dead in the eyes.

“Why? Why are you doing this? Meeting me. Proposing…whatever this is. What’s the point? I’m just one suicidal human, and that’s not exactly a rare thing.”

 

“You underestimate yourself. Don’t misunderstand me. You’re still a pesky bacterium in my presence, but you are, to put it simply, quite significant.” You ponder over his words for a few seconds.

 

“How cryptic. So… after I finish this meal, do I have another stop or…?”

 

“No. That’ll be all today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was touched by the comments and it just so happened to be my birthday so I updated. The biggest thing with this story is that it was based on my own experience. At least the first chapter was. When I was seventeen I tried to kill myself, and for some weird fucking reason I didn't die. It's been three years since, and I've been on the road to recovery which is why this story is so distant from me. I'm not the same person who started this story, but I'll at least try to give you guys a good run. I really appreciate kudos and comments; it makes me feel like my time and writing is worthwhile. There's a slight chance I might change it to first person perspective instead, because second person perspective can be a little annoying to write in.


End file.
